smxfandomcom-20200214-history
Shmakalakan Crisis
The Shmakalakan Wars, the Shmakalakan Crisis or the Shmakalakan Civil War where are series of armed conflicts between Shmakalakan Government Forces and Communist backed Rebel forces between the years of 1964-1975. United States, British and Australian troops fought alongside the Government Forces, this United States involvement resulted in Shmakalakan forces being deployed into Vietnam in 1967. There were 2 main periods of fighting the first between the years of 1964-1967 and the second being 1970-1975. At the height of the conflict Rebel forces totaled a number close to 60,000 and the Government forces numbering 50,000 however although the rebels outnumbered the government the government troops had far better equipment and training and had the help of British, American and Australian troops. =Background= Prior to the war and to this day, Shmakalaka had a strong alliance with the United States and the so called Western Nations. This triggered aggression as many Shmakalakans despised the Americans and felt as if them and the British Empire were being pulled into conflicts that they could have been left out of. Furthermore, they blamed America for the posing Japanese threat during the Second World War. They also got enraged that they were made to declare war on the Central Powers of the Germans, Austro-Hungarians and Ottomans in World War One and the Axis Powers of Nazi Germany, Italy and Japan during World War 2. They felt that if they weren't a British colony then they wouldn't have been in those wars and in turn, they would have never have lost their men. The main goal of the rebels was to overthrow the government. To make matters worse for the rebels, the president during 1960, Oscar Fulton, was very pro-British and American and the favourite to be the next president, Donovan Haynes, was equally pro-British and American. The initial plan was to appoint a candidate of a new party, For Shmakalaka. The appointed leader was Enrique Valdado. In the 1961, Valdado got just 9% of the votes and Donovan Haynes was made president. The new plan was then to overthrow the government through violence. First of all, they needed weapons. They realized that there was one group that hated America more than them, the communists. They initially decided that they would request weapons from the Soviet Union. initially the Soviet leader, Nikita Khrushchev was reluctant to give them weapons but did give them some weapons. Then in 1968, the new leader of the Soviet Union Leonid Brezhnev gave the rebel forces a huge supply of weapons to the rebel forces and that would start part 2 of the Shmakalakan Crisis. =1961-1965= Between the years of 1961 and 1965 small conflicts were occurring between Government forces and Rebels mainly in the island of Costa Dourado. The fighting started when a large shipment of drugs was caught by Police trying to leave the country by boat all 10 of the Police officers where killed in the fighting as they were largely outnumbered. The Police were then sent to search for where these drugs were being produced a plane carrying 7 police officers was shot down by a Rebels. The Military was then called, however the military underestimated the strength of the rebels and so the fighting went on for 4 years before the Government forces with the help of the United States from 1964 onwards seemed to destroy the rebel forces and shut down the drug operations going on in the Jungles of Costa Dourado. =1971-1976= In 1971 a large shipment of drugs was intercepted in Formosa Port it's destination was the United States and it's street worth in todays money would be close to US$30 million. In revenge for this a Bomb went off close to a police station killing 23 people including 7 Police Officers. In February 1972 Rebel Forces began bombarding Formosa with Artillery and sniper fire killing 782 people in the first 4 months of the Siege. In August 1972 the a small Military taskforce landed at a beach close to Formosa and made their way to Burken Hill where the rebel were bombarding the city from, This is called the Battle of Burken Hill. Fighting lasted for 2 months until the Government forces had captured the Hill from rebel forces, the Battle of Burken Hill resulted in 100 Government Casualties and 325 Rebel Deaths. The Rebels then retreated into the hills where a long campaign would take place. In January 1974 United States, Australian and British Troops arrived on Ilha Grande this was the turning point of the war and 3 years later the end of the war would come. 400 foreign fighters died. =Casualties= The Shmakalakan Crises is the worst event to have occurred on Shmakalakan soil. In the 12 years of fighting, roughly 16,000 rebel fighters died with around 4,000 government soldiers losing their lives and a further 7,500 injured. Furthermore, roughly 11,000 innocent civilians were either caught in the crossfire, or murdered by rebel forces in the states of Ilha Grande and Costa Dourado.